


Loss

by nameless_trash



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, I'm Sorry, Loss, Messy, Mild Gore, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_trash/pseuds/nameless_trash
Summary: I'll have lost (myself) again anyways





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Icon for Hire's Hope of Morning, even if this follows a completely different theme.
> 
> I don't know what this trainwreck is

A mind dissected, infected,  
Festered wounds from the past  
Leak an untold, neglected story  
And take root in hardened heart.

Over-the-counter drugs,  
A sharp knife's edge,  
Prescription pills   
Fail to cure this disease.

Nowhere to hide from the thoughts,  
Vulnerable as an open nerve.  
To the face looking back in the mirror,  
Force a smile and carry on.

Scared to look back and compare,  
Long past the point of salvation,  
Just keep fooling the whole world  
Even if it means lying forever.

Let the accursed sun rise  
Over the dried, barren land.  
Let the forsaken moon fall  
Over the dark silence.

When the day repeats itself again,  
Dig out this heart clinging to life  
And gouge out these useless eyes.  
I'll have lost (myself) again anyways.


End file.
